Doctor in the House
Story Omni is chasing Dr. John down a dark hallway, wary of his surroundings. Then, a cloud of gold dust surrounds him. A moment later, a burst of fire forces the dust off, as it takes Dr. John’s alien form. Omni’s body is molten rock, his head on fire. Omni: Heatblast! (Omni releases a stream of fire, and Dr. John dodges. His eyes glow, as he redirects the fire back at Omni. Omni absorbs the fire.) Dr. John: You may be a shape shifter as well, but my powers are greater than yours! (Dr. John extends his tentacles, and they wrap around Omni. However, the heat burns through the tentacles, turning them to dust.) So you can resist me. It is only a matter of time before you lose power. Omni: Or we decide to change plans. (Omni’s body reverts, as he grows two extra arms and a tail.) Spidermonkey! Omni shoots a web from his tail, and Dr. John uses telekinesis, throwing it back at Omni. Omni dodges, running up the wall to the ceiling, and jumps to strike Dr. John. Dr. John turns to dust as soon as Omni’s fists hit him, then wrap around Omni, his body becoming solid. Dr. John: How can you stop me now?! Omni: You only focus on what you see. Omni’s tail fires a web at Dr. John, trapping him and freeing Omni. Omni then swings the web, and slams Dr. John into a wall. Dr. John turns to dust, getting free of the web. Omni’s body reverts, as he grows a shell and ports on his chest. Omni: Terraspin! (Omni releases a gust of wind from his chest, catching Dr. John’s dust body, and blowing him down the hall. Omni then jumps, releasing wind from his chest. He starts to spin, and flies down the hallway after Dr. John.) End Scene Luffy: Armament Hardening! Jet Bazooka! (Luffy pulls his arms in, hitting a Shiro Kuma with open palms at an immense speed and power. The Shiro Kuma is pushed back, but a dent barely forms in it.) Whew! That thing is hard. (Shiro Kuma raises its arm, revealing barrels. It fires a barrage of lasers at Luffy, who jumps and dodges.) Franky: Radical Beam! (Franky puts his hands together, and fires a powerful laser at it, causing more damage than Luffy’s attack. A bigger dent forms on its chest.) It must be made of Wapometal. Brook: Allow me to take a strike. (Brook unsheathes his sword, as his spirit envelops it.) The power of the underworld will give me strength. Pastoral Song: Blizzard Slash! (Brook moves quickly, slashing at Shiro Kuma, a streak mark going down it. The attack freezes the chest, creating a crack in the dent on its chest.) Luffy! Finish it! (Luffy appears in front of Shiro Kuma, his arm stretched back.) Luffy: Gum Gum Red Hawk! (Luffy pulls his arm in, it igniting. He punches the Shiro Kuma, a fiery explosion occurring and breaking through Shiro Kuma, destroying it.) Finally. It wasn’t that hard. Zoro: Three Sword Style Secret Technique: Crossing of Six Paths! (Zoro spins, hitting Shiro Kuma six times, creating several scratches.) Robin: Mil Fleur! Gigantic Hands! (Giant hands come out of the ground, and grabs the Shiro Kuma, starting to tear it, causing the cracks to open even further.) Usopp: Green Star: Skull Bombgrass! (Usopp fires pellets at Shiro Kuma, going into the cracks. The Shiro Kuma then explodes, a red skull shaped cloud coming out.) Oh yeah! I destroyed it! Nami: Dark Cloud Tempo! (A dark thundercloud forms in front of Shiro Kuma, as it fires lasers at it. Chopper moves in front of the cloud.) Chopper: Guard Point! Sanji: Sky Walk! (Sanji runs in the air, carrying Nami. He puts her down behind Shiro Kuma, then takes back to the air.) Nami-san! Take it out! Nami: Right! Thank you Sanji. Chopper! Duck! (Chopper shrinks to Brain Point, laying flat on his stomach.) Thunder Lance Tempo! (Nami holds her Clima-Tact up, as the thundercloud shoots a powerful lightning bolt, hitting and going through the Shiro Kuma, reaching the Clima-Tact. The Shiro Kuma stops moving, malfunctioning. Sanji’s leg lights on fire, as he comes down.) Sanji: Diable Jambe: Collier Strike! (Sanji strikes Shiro Kuma hard in the neck, destroying it. He lands on the ground, his leg no longer on fire.) You said these things were tough, Nami-san? Chopper: But they were! We struggled with them in town! Nami: I don’t know if these were just weaker, but we did go all out against them. End Scene Dr. John makes it to an open room, where he takes his human form. He is panting. Dr. John: (gasp) This guy is harder to defeat than I originally thought. However, I lost him now, giving me time to formulate a master plan to obliterate him. (Dr. John is then hit by a stream of webbing, pinning him to the ground.) Agh! What the? (He looks up, seeing Omni with spider legs crawling across the ceiling.) Omni: Ultimate Spidermonkey! (Omni jumps down, and lands on the spider legs, approaching Dr. John.) Dr. John: Ugh! Let me out of here this instant, you filth! Omni: You’re in no position to order us around. Omni goes to stab Dr. John with a spider leg, and Dr. John turns to gold dust, getting out of the web and dodging. He takes his alien form, extending his tentacles. Omni grabs the tentacles, and pulls Dr. John in, punching him. Dr. John breaks into dust, and appears behind Omni, as he moves forward. Omni’s spider legs retract into his body, and he grows a pair of grey headphones. Omni: Echo Echo! (Omni multiplies, surrounding Dr. John. They then all unleash their sonic screams, trapping and overwhelming Dr. John.) Dr. John: Aaaaagggghhhhh! (Dr. John lands on the ground, returning to his human, unconscious.) Omni: This guy was barely worth the effort. Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Luffy *Usopp *Chopper *Brook *Nami *Robin *Sanji *Zoro *Franky Villains *Dr. John *Shiro Kuma Aliens By Ultimate John *Heatblast *Spidermonkey *Terraspin *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Echo Echo Trivia *Omni defeats Dr. John with relative ease. *The Straw Hats easily defeat the Shiro Kuma. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: One Piece Arc